Gency
Gency is the het ship between Genji and Mercy from the Overwatch fandom. Canon Angela joined Overwatch at a young age and became the head of medical research. She discovered new uses for nano-biology and how to use it to heal injuries and illness. She developed the Valkyrie suit, so that she could use the tech on the battlefield, taking the call name "Mercy" when she did. After Overwatch was disbanded, Mercy continued to use her tech to heal others. Genji was the second son of the Shimada Clan. He lived a carefree life, till his father died, and the Clan elders encouraged his older brother, Hanzo, to put an end to it. Hanzo confronted his brother, and eventually it turned violent. Hanzo severely injures Genji and believes him to be dead. Hanzo ran from his home, while Genji was found by a Blackwatch team. He was treated, becoming a cyborg and joined Blackwatch till it was disbanded. He went journeying and joined up with Omnic Monks, where he learned to control his anger. He eventually goes to meet his brother again, hoping to help him find peace with what he did. When Genji was on the verge of death and found by Blackwatch, Mercy was the one to treat him and watched over him through his recovery. After Overwatch disbanded, Genji met Zenyatta and trained with him. Around Christmas, he wrote letters to Angela. She has received them along with a sparrow feather that he seemed to have written them with. During the Storm Rising event, there is a cutscene of Mercy swooping in and saving Genji from a gigantic explosion in the background. Genji and Mercy are part of the same Strike Team who took down Maximillian. Game-Play "I Need Healing" was a meme for as long as the game has been released. Given that Mercy is the most common healer chosen, she ends up being the one to heal Genji. Genji is one of the best characters to "uber" Mercy from spawn point & combo ult with Valkyrie, but not the best to pocket. The majority of the custom games "Chill No Kill" consist of Genji or Mercy players sitting together or doing emotes & voice lines. On occasion, custom games would have titles consisting of "Queen Mercy & King Genji" as well as other similar one's. Quotes Interactions Eliminations WITNESS ELIMINATION Fanon Those who hate Gency are called Antis & the majority inhabit Tumblr or Twitter. "ThingsBetterThenGency", "Anti-Gency" are blogs dedicated and run by Anti-Gency. The reason that people would not ship it are that they would prefer the two characters to not be heterosexual, and would prefer them in other relationships. Another reason is that Mercy was once Genji's doctor, and many would feel that their relationship would be considered inappropriate. Some twitter users have harassed the main writer, Michael Chu, for his liking of Gency, which begun after the Valentine's Day Voice Lines were released. Many shippers of Gency enjoy making children OCs. Many like writing them getting married or what their relationship is like. The ship is also written as the half of two different love triangles. With Mercy as the point the other half is with Pharah. With Genji as the point, the other half is with Zenyatta. On AO3, Gency is the second most written ship for Mercy, and the third most written ship for Genji. It is the ninth most written ship within the Overwatch tag. It also has a large following on Tumblr. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Genji/Mercy tag on FF TUMBLR : WIKIS : Trivia * Genji is 35, while Mercy is 37. * The ship is supported by Gaku Space, who voices Genji. * Based on lore, the ship has a high possibility of being canon and is viewed as canon under speculation. Photos Mercy and Genji raikoart.png Variations :Emerzenji refers to the ship between Zenyatta, Genji and Mercy :McGency refers to the ship between McCree, Genji and Mercy :Phargency refers to the ship between Pharah,Genji and Mercy Navigation